


Summer Days and Pool Fights

by ForDavey



Series: Domestic Spralmer [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Grossly domestic, I love my boys, M/M, Splash Fights, They moved into a new house, chicken fights, its summer, there's a pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForDavey/pseuds/ForDavey
Summary: Hello! I hope you like this fic! The idea was from the Newsies discord. I couldn't NOT write it.Send me prompts on Tumblr @ForDaveyJacobs!





	Summer Days and Pool Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you like this fic! The idea was from the Newsies discord. I couldn't NOT write it.  
> Send me prompts on Tumblr @ForDaveyJacobs!

It had been about a month since the four boys had moved into their new house. The past two weeks had been chaotic. 

They had set up every room and stocked the kitchen with ingredients for Race to cook everyone dinner. Spot had taken hours assembling IKEA furniture with the help of Albert. Elmer had been in charge of making beds and decorating shelves. He was good at that. 

Now, since the house was finally finished the boys thought they could take a break. 

They were wrong. 

-

That morning, while Race was in the kitchen throwing together a small breakfast for them, Elmer came running down the stairs. Albert followed, tending to his hair, which was sticking up in different directions. 

Spot, at the table with a cup of coffee, lifted an eyebrow as they entered the room. 

"What's going on?" He asked, his voice rough with sleep after waking up only a few minutes ago. 

Elmer slammed a fist onto the table and gave Spot a toothy smile that he found adorable.

"We haven't done anything with the backyard!" He exclaimed. Behind him, Albert nodded. 

Spot cursed, and Race walked out of the kitchen. "What's going on?" 

He wore the 'Kiss The Cook' apron Elmer had bought him the previous Christmas. 

"We haven't done anything with the backyard!" He repeated. Race walked over, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

"We can do that today." He replied. 

-

So that's how they all ended up in the hot summer weather, cleaning the pool water and putting together a table. 

Elmer stood up from handling a instructions manual. "We have popcicles in the fridge, who wants one?" He asked. 

Race and Albert nodded while Spot shook his head. 

Elmer gave them a thumbs up and ran into the house. 

-

Seconds later, he returned, a rarely seen scowl written across his face. 

"Who ate the last four?" He demanded. 

Two hands slowly raised from their respective owners, Spot and Race. 

"When?" 

Spot shrugged and Race faked a cough. 

Elmer cleared his throat. 

"Last Wednesday, we had Jack and Blink over." Spot finally answered. 

Elmer stalked over to him and instead of an exaggerated sigh, he simply gave Spot a small kiss. 

-

"Now we can't cool down!" Albert complained, fiddling with various screws and tools. 

Spot threw a lazy arm around Albert. "Yes we can." 

The statement was received with questioning stares from Elmer, Albert, and Race. 

"We have a pool." Spot deadpanned. 

This time, everyone muttered in agreement. 

"Race! Is the water okay?" Elmer asked. 

"It's fine!" Came the reply from where Race was sitting, feet in the water. 

-

Once they all had changed into swim trunks, they headed back outside. 

First, Albert ran and flipped into the pool. He came back up with a cheeky smile that the other boys all adored. 

Then Race dived in, coming back to the surface with a thumbs up. 

Elmer shoved Spot into the pool from where they stood on the edge. Race snorted at the startled look on his face as he plunged into the water. 

Elmer canon-balled, causing Albert to shout about the water in his eyes due to the splash. 

Once all in the water, Spot swam over and playfully pushed Elmer. "That's for throwing me into the pool!" 

Elmer laughed, pushing him back. "That's for eating the last popsicles." 

Race swam between them, giving them each wet kisses on the forehead. 

"You know what we should do?" 

-

All heads turned to Race, who laughed at the sudden movement. 

"Chicken fights!" 

-

Race faltered for a moment, staring up at Albert who was on Elmer's shoulders. Albert had a good few inches to his advantage since Elmer was taller than Spot. 

"You guys just gonna sit still?" Spot teased from below Race. 

"If you ask that again we will." Albert joked and moments later, lunged at Race. 

Race threw an arm out at Albert's chest, shoving him backwards. Thanks to Elmer, he came springing back towards Race. 

The blonde scooped up a handful of water and flicked it at Albert, who blindly swung his arms around. 

This resulted in Race getting hit in the face but not quite falling. He took a minute to stay still while Spot staggered, trying to keep his balance. 

Albert recovered and while Race was laughing at him, managed to shove him into the water. 

Elmer and Spot erupted in laughter as they embraced Albert in triumph.

-

Seconds later, Race emerged from where he had been slung into the water. 

"Fuck you guys." He pouted, crossing his arms. 

"We'll see." Spot shot back, Albert and Elmer snickered at the comment. 

Race threw his hands up and sent waves of water forward and over to his boyfriends. 

Elmer reciprocated, many drops of water sprung into the air, most landing on Race. 

Spot and Albert worked together to create a giant splash that sent Race back under the water. 

Soon, everyone was wildly splashing at each other. Each boy ending up completely and utterly soaked. 

-

Later, they all lay in the giant bed they purchased that thankfully, fit all four of them with room to spare. 

Race reading a book while his head rested on Elmer's lap, and Elmer sitting up on his phone. Albert was, of course, watching some video about cryptids while he laid against Spot, who as peacefully snoring in the middle of his loved ones with his hand entwined with Elmer's. 

And that's how they intended to spend every day, filled with fun and always ending in them comfortably at each other's sides.


End file.
